Estocolmo
by Pilicasca76
Summary: "Señorita Briefs, usted sufre de un trastorno llamado Síndrome de Estocolmo", dijo la psiquiatra. Mientras ella no paraba de pensar una y otra vez en aquel cruel hombre que la había secuestrado.


Capítulo 1.

* * *

Jugaba con uno de los cristales de su vestido. Lo repasaba una y otra vez con los dedos preguntándose si un vestido adornado con brillantes era demasiado ostentoso. Pero no podía dejar de mirarse en cada reflejo cercano, el escote en forma de corazón le sentaba de maravilla, y sus hombros descubiertos la hacían sentir atrevida. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y ser admirada por los demás. Pero en ese momento no podía disfrutar nada, estaba nerviosa, y no podía dejar de admitirlo. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando sus manos escuchaba el sonido de una voz que parecía lejana.

¿Estás molesta? Pensé que te gustaría que hablara con tu madre- Decía un hombre fornido y enorme de cabellos en punta, a su lado.

No es eso- Interrumpió tranquilizándolo- Es solo que mamá se ilusiona demasiado. Ahora va a querer que pronto le demos un nieto. No quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas-

¿Debo tomar eso como una respuesta negativa?- Preguntó él asustado

Broly, ya hablamos de esto. Debes darme tiempo-

No quiero presionarte, pero cada vez me convenzo de que no quieres que nos casemos. Ni siquiera llevas puesto el anillo que te regalé-

Nunca me vi casada, eso es todo. Es una decisión difícil, y creo que aún soy muy joven para hacerlo-

No es difícil cuando amas a la otra persona, y yo te amo. Quizás tu confusión es porque no sientes lo mismo- Dijo Broly apoyándose en el manubrio.

Bulma enmudeció. ¿Y qué podría decirle? Claro que lo quería, pero llevaban 5 meses juntos en una relación que comenzó por insistencia de él. Lo observaba una y otra vez. Era guapo y le gustaba sentir que las demás chicas la envidiaban cuando salían juntos, pero eso no sostenía la relación. Broly era atento, amable y la adoraba y, por un momento, ella pensó que eso bastaría. Poco a poco comenzó a notar que se aburría junto a él, que trataba de evitarlo y que incluso ya no le generaba ningún tipo de deseo. Y el día en que él se le propuso, su mundo se vino abajo. Realmente se sentía cómoda con esa "relación a medias" pero el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que pasar su vida entera de esa forma le hizo entender que ya era hora de terminar todo. El verdadero problema era que no tenía la valentía para hacerle algo así al hombre que más la había amado en el mundo

Nos están esperando ¿Vamos?- Interrumpió Broly, queriendo animarla

Ambos bajaron del lujoso auto deportivo para ser estacionado por uno de los sirvientes que los recibían. Anduvieron por un largo camino construido por piedras calizas en medio de un hermoso jardín totalmente iluminado con pequeños faroles colgantes. El lugar estaba vacío, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba un leve bullicio. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta principal el ama de llaves los recibió, y al abrir la puerta los envolvió el sonido de la música y las risas. En la casa de los Son se llevaba a cabo una celebración por el cumpleaños del señor Bardock.

Feliz cumpleaños, Bardock- Saludó Bulma abrazando al amigo de su familia

¡Bulma! Pero qué preciosa te ves- Comentó él

Bueno, esta era una ocasión especial ¿no es cierto?- Dijo halagada

Tío, feliz cumpleaños- Saludó Broly dándole la mano al celebrado

¡Ya estaban tardando!- Saludo Gine recibiendo a los recién llegados

Déjalos mamá, pronto estarán casados y dejaremos de verlos por mucho tiempo. Apuesto a que estaban disfrutando de las labores maritales- Interrumpió Raditz

Nunca cambiarás ¿no es cierto?- Decía Broly al desvergonzado de Raditz

Saludaron a toda la familia, incluyendo al hermano menor, Gokú. En la casa habían renombrados empresarios de toda la ciudad y el país. Ese era su mundo. Rodeada de los hombres y mujeres más ricos, vestida con telas carísimas, adornada con joyas exquisitas, llegando en autos de lujo, hablando siempre de los mismos temas.

Hola, Gokú- Saludó acercándose a la mesa de los bocadillos

Hola- Dijo con la boca llena de comida

Adivina lo que encontré ayer mientras utilizaba el droide de rastreo de mi papá-

¿Qué?- Preguntó con los ojos brillosos y exaltados

Un par de enormes monstruos marinos, cerca de la montaña Paoz-

¿Es en serio?-

Claro, conseguiré el jet de papá y podríamos ir a buscarlos. Me encantaría ver en persona qué tan grandes son- Dijo fingiendo no estar ansiosa

¡Qué emocionante! ¿Cuándo crees que podríamos hacerlo?-

Pasado mañana es una buena fecha ¿Te parece?-

Ya sabes que tengo que ir a la empresa con mi padre, pero escaparé cuando me digas… Como siempre- Rio de buena gana

Bulma le sonrió. Eran amigos desde hace varios años, y compartían el gusto por las aventuras y la búsqueda de cosas nuevas en paisajes desconocidos, amaban los misterios y admirar las criaturas que aún eran desconocidas para muchos de los habitantes de la Capital del Este. Tristemente compartían muchas más cosas que ella y su prometido.

Desvió la mirada y encontró a Broly encontrando con una hermosa chica rubia. La chica a la que llamaban 18 siempre lo estaba rondando. Le parecía extraño que estuviese tan abiertamente interesada en Broly, sabiendo que le había pedido matrimonio hace una semana, pero no le causaba celos.

Parece que alguien está compitiendo contigo- Murmuró venenosamente Raditz, quien se acercó trayendo una copa de vino blanco para la chica- Mamá dice que se enfadó al verte en ese lindo vestido que llevas puesto. Al parecer nunca podrá opacarte-

Ella es hermosa, no debería sentirse mal- Le dijo amablemente

Pero no tiene a quién quiere. Broly solo tienes ojos para ti-

Bulma sonrió fingidamente y con algo de rabia bebió de golpe todo el contenido de la copa, la dejó en una mesa contigua y salió hacia un jardín lateral para alejarse de todo. En el exterior la temperatura estaba mucho más baja, pero sentía frescura al salir y ser bañada por la luz de la noche. Encontró paz al ver una pequeña laguna en la que nadaban algunos peces de colores, el jardín estaba construido en base a un estilo oriental tradicional, ruedas de agua, y un sector de bambú en un costado. Se sentó sobre una gran roca sintiendo la presión del alcohol subiendo a su cabeza. Sus mejillas ardieron y pronto comenzó a sofocarse. ¿Acaso el vino era tan fuerte? Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta se tambaleó para luego perder consciencia de su alrededor. Y llegó la oscuridad.

Despertó en plena oscuridad sin entender lo que ocurría.

No hagas nada estúpido- Escuchó

Una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos. No era una voz conocida, pero podía asociarla al peligro. Se estremeció al sentir a un desconocido cerca de ella. Notó que estaba atada de manos y pies a, probablemente una silla, y al sentir el tacto con la tela se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda en los ojos - ¿¡Qué es todo esto!? ¡No es gracioso, Raditz!- Gritó sabiendo que al mayor de los Son le gustaba hacer ese tipo de bromas

Aquí no hay nadie más. Solo tú y yo- Dijo, nuevamente la voz

¿Cómo era posible que una simple voz causara tanto miedo en ella? Era una voz grave y profunda, casi amenazante. Sin quererlo comenzó a imaginarse al dueño de esa voz - ¿¡Quién eres!?- Comenzó a entenderlo poco a poco- ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?- Esto se trataba de un secuestro - ¿Necesitas dinero? Te lo daré, esto no es necesario que hagas esto-

¿Por qué los niños ricos creen que todo se soluciona con dinero? Hay cosas mucho más importantes en la vida… Como la venganza-

¿Venganza? ¿Quieres vengarte de mí? ¿Qué mierda te hice?-

Cállate, ya no quiero escucharte-

¿Al menos podrías explicarme lo que está sucediendo?- Rogaba Bulma entre sollozos

Sintió un tacto en su cabeza y dio un salto de miedo, sin embargo una par de manos desataban un nudo cerca de su nuca. Pronto y con molestia la luz volvió a sus ojos, le tomó un par de minutos acostumbrarse hasta que frente a ella encontró a un hombre de mirada fría y rencorosa, con rasgos finos y filosos, moreno y de aspecto intimidante.

¿Quién eres?- Preguntó ella acelerando su respiración

¿Crees que saberlo te librará de la muerte?- Preguntó apuntándola con una pistola

Por favor… No sé qué te hice… Realmente no quiero morir, haré lo que sea para que me liberes-

¿Lo que sea?- Preguntó el tipo con una sonrisa malévola

… si- Dijo dudosa mirando al suelo

Lamentablemente, no quiero nada de ti-

Entonces qué…- Gritaba enfurecida

Recibió una bofetada en el rostro, tan fuerte que llegó el dolor hasta su cuello. Se quedó con la cabeza ladeada procesando lo que había ocurrido. Ese hombre no tuvo ningún problema con golpearla, ni siquiera lo dudó. Podía suponer que tampoco tendría problemas en hacerle aún más daño si se lo propusiese. Sintió aún más terror al darse cuenta de que el tipo aún tenía el arma en su mano. Guardó silencio y bajó la vista con la mirada perdida. ¿Cuándo imaginó que su vida terminaría así? Pero ella era la hermosa y talentosa Bulma Briefs, y no iba a dejar que un matón la intimidara. Ahora debía usar la cabeza, para poder escapar, planear algo para zafarse de las amarras. Debía salir se esa extraña bodega en la que estaba recluida. Tensionó sus manos y notó que estaba atada asfixiantemente con cuerdas, y no había forma de escapar mediante la fuerza. De reojo miró a su alrededor y no vio herramientas con las que pudiera cortar sus amarras. " _Maldita sea"_ , pensó viéndose sin opciones. Pero de cualquier forma saldría de ese lugar…

De reojo observó que su captor se dirigía a un escritorio en donde revisaba un laptop.

Necesito ir al baño- Murmuró algo avergonzada

No voy a soltarte- Le respondió fríamente

¿Y qué quieres qué haga?- Preguntó sin medirse, sin poder parecer sumisa- Acaso quieres que… lo haga aquí?-

Haz lo que quieras-

Apretó sus piernas sintiendo que su vejiga iba a estallar – Por favor, esto es muy humillante-

La silla en la que estás tiene un agujero en la base y-

¡No puede hacerme algo así!-

El tipo la miró impactado, se levantó de la silla para amenazarla pero se detuvo al verla de cerca

\- ¿Ese vestido te lo regaló él?- Preguntó el captor

¿Qué?- Ella parecía no entender

Hablo de Broly-

Sí…- Titubeó ella

Él avanzó por detrás y sin ninguna delicadeza la movió en la silla para luego bajar el cierre de su vestido

¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba despavorida sintiendo que el tipo quería desnudarla

¿Quieres otro golpe?-

Bulma enmudeció sintiendo algo de vergüenza y placer a medida que él abría el vestido. Luego sintió sus cálidas manos cerca de la cintura mientras la desnudaba. Estaba totalmente avergonzaba viéndose en ropa interior frente a él. ¿Qué haría? Lo vio desplazarse hacia el frente de ella y le desató los pies para poder sacar el vestido por completo.

Te lo ruego- Susurró sollozando, aterrorizada al pensar que tendría que orinar frente a él - No podría resistir la humillación – Finalizó mirándolo directamente a los ojos

El tipo la miraba en cuclillas desde el tipo con el vestido en mano, como dudando por la decisión que iba a tomar. Lamentablemente, volvió a atarla por los pies, más fuertemente.

¡Por favor!- Gritaba Bulma sin poder aguantarlo más

Él le sonrió sin moverse de enfrente de ella hasta que lo hizo…

Bulma no paraba de llorar sintiéndose sucia y humillada.

Esto es nada comparado con lo que ustedes me hicieron. Y van a pagarlo muy caro-

Cuando el secuestrador terminó de pronunciar estas palabras tomó su laptop y se fue de la bodega abandonando a Bulma en la oscuridad.


End file.
